


The Cursed One and His Goddess

by Ignetuz



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Blood Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignetuz/pseuds/Ignetuz
Summary: A collection of pieces for Dragatha. Mostly just some vignettes/pieces about this two. | "Like how creatures of the night ache for the holy sunlight, I crave for you."
Relationships: Dracula & Agatha Van Helsing, Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Savouring the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This first collection of pieces, "Savouring the Sun", was written in July, 2019. It became like this cuz' I just wrote some random stuffs in twitter and, here it is. And I just decided to move things here in AO3. o-o
> 
> P.S. Sorry for any mistakes. English is not my native language.

_**Savouring the Sun** _

**I.**

It’s never been my intention to regard her as something more than another meal. Her taste might be full of flavour alright, considering her colourful vocabularies and her quick wit. However, as I look deeper into those eyes of hers, taste her blood and feel her soul rushes into my veins, I sense something. Seeing her shadow behind my eyelids after licking that blood drop, I realize that I yearn to feel her.

**II.**

I want to taste her. Feel her pulse in my hands, touch her body while I’m trying to see the glimpse of her soul. I want to see her squirm beneath my shadow, struggling to be free when I trap her heart in my palms, squeezing it, swallowing it. I want her, badly.

**III.**

Comes the night when I finally get her for myself. She stands still, looking at me with no traces of fear. There’s unmistakable valor in her gaze. Her eyes shine bright in darkness, defying me, and it sends shiver to my body. My blood hums with contentment. An excitement, perhaps. Before me is not a mediocre nun, but the Goddess of Fire herself. She is so full of life, and that thoughts alone almost completely dispel freezing coldness under my skin. Make me warm again.

**IV.**

I reach out and cradle her face in my hand. She tilts her head, exposing her bare neck. Her lips depart a little as I bend down to brush my lips against soft skin there. Kissing her quickening pulse is a maddening bless. A temptation. A sweet torture. One I couldn’t resist myself.

**V.**

The clothes are discarded. She is lying on the floor, allowing me to appreciate her naked form. Small whimper escapes from her chapped lips as I lower myself on top of her. I can smell nervousness, however; no dread. Her heartbeat is so loud that it sounds like a drum. With so much tenderness I couldn’t believe I’m capable of, I kiss her.

**VI.**

Nothing feels like this when my lips touch hers. Swallowing those witty remarks from her mouth. Sealing our lips close, we make ourselves indulge in pleasure. While our tongues dance with each other, I find myself captivated by her enthralling taste. After all these centuries, nothing can make me feel this high and addicted. Her soft touch guides me to light and embraces my darkness. And I crave for more. Yearn for more.

**VII.**

Her skin is like fire. Her breath is rugged and shallow. As my tongue tastes her sweet, fresh body; feeling her heartbeat speeds up, my primal instinct urges me to bite her. Hard. The burning flame within her soul lets the demon loose. And who am I to chain it?

**VIII.**

My fangs scratch her glistening skin, drawing a sharp breath from her. She murmurs something like a prayer. The ever-present sharp look in her eyes is all gone, left only a hazy distance like she is in ecstasy. I sink my teeth. Deep into her fresh. She arches up for it as I start devouring her body and soul.

**IX.**

Her pupils dilate. Her body relaxes and sinks into my arms. I hold her close, licking that bloodstained skin clear. She is so warm and alive. She reminds me of the Sun that I have no rights to look at. Yet, here in this small room, I’ve finally grasped some brightness. She is fire. She is flame. The light that burns the darkness away. Hence, this Goddess in my embrace is worth being worshipped for eternity.

**X.**

I watch as her features soften, any signs of discomfort gradually fade away. Her eyes are still hazy. My arms wrap around her waist, cherishing her frail, delicate body. She is so beautiful that I could weep. The brightness in her soul seeps into mine, chasing away the shadows. The beast in me subsides. The ugly, heavy blackness in my soul lessens. As if I become a man walking under the Sun again, I feel lifted.

**XI.**

Even though it’s still dark outside, somehow, I think I could taste the Sun on my tongue. Perhaps I could capture the ray of light in my palms. I hug her tightly, relishing the fact that she brings me back to life. Again. I’ve got to feel her warm brightness again. And it’s my beloved Goddess of Fire who gives her back to me. Eventually, this cursed creature has been given a chance to savour the Sun.

**XII.**

And that’s when a realization hit me, as why I feel this compelled to her. Why she looks so alluring to me. Looking at her sleeping form in my arms, an intense emotion surges through my body from nowhere. This already-stopped-beating heart of mine tightens, if that’s possible. She is precious. That much is obvious. My body moves of its own accord, bending down to kiss her forehead. For I am unable to resist myself, just like how creatures of the night ache for the holy sunlight, I crave for her.

_-fin._


	2. A Form of Submission and Other Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one, ‘A Form of Submission’ may seem similar to ‘Savouring the Sun‘, but I’d like to think that this thread of pieces convey a different meaning. Also written in late July, 2019 again. I just repost my old works here.

**_A Form of Submission_ **

**I.**

Breathing the cold air in. Curious. Excited. Nervous. Her exquisite scent fills my lungs. I know in that instance that this nun will be my finest meal after a long time. She is such a fine vintage. A rare one indeed. Her blood has this unique taste that I can’t seem to pinpoint exactly what flavour is. Initially, I just plan to tear her from limb to limb. Composing a piece from her scream. Break her into pieces so she would not dare to provoke this so-called Beast. She is bold comparing to others who couldn’t even look at me in the eye. Her presence commands silence and respect, just like generals I used to fight along with. But somehow, she is different. 

**II.**

Suddenly, I can sense the link when she stands close to me, confronting me. My blood hums with acknowledgement. She is mine and always will be mine. She is my another lost part. Mine to worship and mine to punish. Her burning blue eyes lock with my dark ones. Full with contempt and disdain. And I want nothing more than to make her submit to me. Make it known to her who is the master here.

**III.**

A fresh is cut. Crimson blood drops. Its sweet, metal scent diffuses rapidly. I know my eyes go red. They always go red, uncontrollably, when blood scent attacks me. Her bloody fingers are dancing just above my tongue. My lips shiver a little as I try to taste her. It is compelling. A small space between us is an agony. Freezing air burns. My body reaches out to her, as far as I can without an invitation to get in. She stands before me. Literally before me, yet it is frustrating how I cannot touch her. We are far even though we are this close.

**IV.**

And finally, when that deep red drop falls onto my tongue, the connection is forged. One-sided, but still there. I can picture her in darkness. I can see her when I close my eyes. Her flavour is ravishing, and there is nothing I want more but to taste her again. Capture her lips with mine and consume her until she becomes senseless.

**V.**

Offering her neck to me to let a girl escape, knowing that she chose death instead of survival, nevertheless, her eyes are still bright and burning with intensity. She pulls her habit down, exposing her bare fresh to me. My eyes go down where the pulse lies and thinks, ah– she will be my finest one. I will make her submit to me and no one else, even her beloved God.

**VI.**

She sucks the air in as I sink my fangs into her neck, slowly. Her body trembles and I need to put my arm around her waist to keep her upright. Another hand cradles her skull, tilting her head to give me an access to her blood. A second later after injecting the opiate, she relaxes. Eyes shut close with soft sigh escapes from her parted lips. Somehow in a haze of desires, I feel her running hands over my hair, and it strangely feels calm.

**VII.**

The dream is intoxicating in a way, since I cannot seem to pull her mind away from mine. She is different from the reality. Burning just like fire and so full of life. Surrounded by darkness of my shadows, she stands there unperturbed and beckons me. And as she reaches out for me, waiting patiently for me, I just walk to her like a tame wolf returning to its owner.

**VIII.**

When she cradles my face, hunger in me lessens. Tranquility gradually seeps into my mind, and I think it may be called peace. I just swallow hard and let her. Let her do her magic that might be a gift from above. The darkness lighten. This abhorred feeling of being starved of air gently fades away. Something inside me crumbles as I lift my hand to caress her cheek. Find her warm and soft and just for me.

**IX.**

I can feel that electrified connection between our touches, again. Like how her fingertips cause goosebumps in their wake everywhere they go. Like how her body sags into my embrace, leaning close to absorb that precious warmth between us. Lock them in our ignition. Daring the coldness and shadows to steal it away. This thing between us is too ethereal to be true and she knows it as well.

**X.**

Her name on my lips is a blessing, while my name on her tongue is a curse. I can tell how torn she is, hooked between pushing me away or letting me hold her. Another side of her that belongs to God might oppose this act of love, but her own soul does not, that much I’m sure.

**XI.**

How I like her body nestling with mine. She is so delicate that I want to cherish, but in the same time, she is too precious that I can’t help feeling possessive and want to keep her mine forever. I want to devour her whole. I want her by my side. And these thoughts are what strangle me. At the moment our eyes locked. In that instance when I drank her blood and made her dream, I have been owned since.

**XII.**

The Beast has been tamed. Not chained. This woman subjugates me in every way possible. That urge to crush her, make her submit to me, is all gone. Stands before her is just a cursed man. A lonely one who was damned to live forever in eternal anguish. An abandoned one who could not die and leave this Earth. The devil who has to hide away from the sunlight. A 500-year-old Warlord who can dominate everyone but her. A submission is formed. And from now on, she is my Queen.

_-fin._

* * *

**_& Other pieces_ **

**Of Loneliness;**

“No one lasted. After all these 400 years, nobody lasted long enough to be with me. Or, even though they did survive, their minds were consumed by madness, rotten beyond repair. And I was left to live with loneliness, again. Until I found her.”

**Of Dominance;**

**I**  
“I want to make you arch.”  
“You want to have power over me that much?”  
“On the contrary, my love. I already have power over you.”  
“No, you don’t.”  
“Yes, I do.”

**II**  
“I’ll make you know that you’re just a dog.”  
“Well, if I have to be a canine, I would prefer being a wolf. Suit me better.”  
“A dog, nevertheless.”  
“Indeed. But you do realize that a wolf is so loyal to its pack or its owner, right?”  
“What’re you implying?”  
“Simple. You own me.”

**Of Self-esteem;**

“You should not feel inadequate. Do not compare yourself to them, ever. You are my finest, and always will be. You are above them all. My dearest, don’t you already know that you are my last?”

**Of Hope;**

**I**

“And then it occurred to me, about how ironic and suitable it was, for you to be my Sun, my Saviour. A daughter of Heaven beckoned an abandoned creature like me to light, guiding me to a place called Home. My dearest one, you gave me hope when nobody else could.”

**II**

“I was to be forever damned for my sins. These hands of mine brought destruction upon those who defied me. Slaying them. First for my country, and then later for my pleasure. Bloodshed was left everywhere I put my eyes on. So, it was no surprise to be robbed off the Afterlife.”

**Of Reincarnation;**

[1]

“Same face. Same voice. But she is not her. Same bloodline but not the same soul. That Goddess abandoned me to her Afterlife, taking the light of all lights away from me. Until I look into her descendant’s eyes, and then I know. She is here. With me.”

[2]

“Reincarnation is a tricky thing. It robbed an owner of the original essence, gradually, before that vessel got completely replaced by another soul. And in the middle of process, the former owner and the latter one fused together. With no hope to truly distinguish differences between them. With no way to separate them from one another. These two souls had blended into one, and somehow, finally they became a new person who had nothing to do with the very first soul possessed the body. I came to acknowledge this truth upon this very woman in front of me. Whose face was once belonged to my late wife. I looked at her, dumbfounded. Since I thought it was her who captured my body and soul, but then I realized. By her scent. By her accent. By her blood. That she was not her. She was someone who got the same face as my beloved one’s. She was not her.”

**Of Power Play;**

“By exposing her bare neck to me, I had all accesses to her soul.”

“By offering my fresh to him, I got a complete submission from the Beast himself.”

It’s the game we played, confronting one another in a battle of desires. And we’re so deep into it, unconsciously.

**Of Connection;**

“Don’t you feel our connection? It’s in my veins. You are in my blood and I you. My mind seeks yours with this strong urge to be one with you. Perhaps you were destined to be God’s daughter for this reason, to guide me, a creature of the night, to light. To Home.”

**Of Promise;**

[1]

“I promised her that I would find her, no matter what. And she knows. She knows that I will definitely give my all to find her again. To see us reunited. Even when death tore us apart. Even when she died and left me broken. As she, and I, believe that this bond of ours is stronger than anything. Despite me being a demon, and her a mortal. For we are, and always will be, eternal together.”

[2]

“I’ve had some strange dreams regarding blood and devils. I’ve sensed something in me, deep down into my soul, yearning for something unknown. There’s a name stuck on the tip of my tongue. I believe I have some fuzzy memories about someone whose face is lost to me. Like a blank space that cannot be filled randomly. And as frustrating as it is, I just can’t remember it. So I decided to let it go. I’ll wait until that day comes. The day when finally everything fells into order. And somehow, I know it would be soon.”

_-fin._


	3. His doing

She was dying. He knew this very fact since it was his doing.

Her breath was laboured while her pulse was getting slower every time it beat. She was lying in his bed, pale and feeble, with no strength to push him away or escape from his grip. Those blue eyes that once contained such contempt and disdain were now dimmed a little. As if her life force was weakened. The fire in her spirit might still shone bright, but the expression was soft and so vulnerable that it made him uneasy.

She was leaving. And that meant, he would be alone.

Again.

He just finished feeding from her. It might be a tenth time already, tasting that exquisite flavour of her blood. Rich, colourful and if he could say, sensual, in the same time. Her blood tasted different from others'. It conveyed something he couldn't pinpoint exactly what, but it certainly gave him satisfaction. Regret seeped into his mind, gradually, but heavy with realization.

She was going to leave him alone.

This thought stirred some memories he thought he already forgot. There was once a woman in his arms, cold and lifeless. He remembered that feeling when his heart was torn apart. The pain was so great that it hurt him hard, body and soul. Time stopped while grief was eating him alive, slowly. Her blood was everywhere. And he was powerless. So powerless that he could do nothing to prevent her death. All he could do, at that time, was hugging her corpse tight and cried.

That was the day when the sunlight was gone from his life. The day when faith failed him. God cursed him to live forever in this torture. But no. He would not surrender. Heaven or Hell be damned. He would not be a victim here and withered away in agony.

The world would be his hunt ground. And God would finally realize that He was wrong.

To abandon them. To curse him.

There was no sunlight. No more.

But then, hundreds of years later, here she was. The Sun that could burn every nightmare away. And now she would be gone too.

And all was his doing.

"Why are you so obsessed with sunlight?" She suddenly asked him one day. He remembered sitting there beside her. Staring right into her blue eyes before humming a little and answered that question after some consideration.

"Because it reminds me of something I can no longer obtain."

"And what is that, pray tell."

Her pale skin was what saddened him, but that was his doing. He reached out and cradled her cheek. Caressing the soft skin there with such tenderness it surprised her.

"Sleep for now. And you might find an answer when we meet each other in the realm of dreams."

_-fin._


End file.
